Por la tarde
by kmil-chan
Summary: Serie de drabbles de Junjou Romantica con diferentes pairing Romantica Egoist Terrorist
1. Chapter 1

"Por la tarde"

Serie de drabbles de la serie Junjou Romantica

La serie pertenece a la autora Nakamura Shungiku, solamente pido prestados los personajes para entretenernos de vez en cuando.

Pairing: UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki MiyagixShinobu

~Egoist~

.

Nowaki abrió los ojos tras oír un montón de risas. Frente a él estaba el televisor y había un programa de concurso, en el cual la audiencia aplaudía y vitoreaba. Suspiro y cerro de nuevo sus ojos acomodando la cabeza en la almohada que tenia… ¿almohada? Abrió los ojos de nuevo pero no se movió. Intento recordar lo que había pasado antes de quedarse dormido: llego del trabajo a medio día y al ver su sofá vacio decidió sentarse y descansar un poco pero sus ojos le pesaban así que decidió recostarse un poco. Pero no recordó haberse puesto alguna almohada en la cabeza. De repente sintió como su "almohada" se movía un poco, presto mas atención a la televisión y en el reflejo pudo ver a alguien sentado en el sillón.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a fingir que estas dormido?"

"¡Hi-Hiro-san!"

Nowaki giro la cabeza dándose cuenta que su "almohada" eran las piernas de Hiroki, quien leía entretenido un libro. El maestro sintió la mirada del médico y cerró su libro dejándolo a un lado viendo de frente al chico.

"Cuando llegue estabas completamente dormido ocupando todo el lugar y no podía sentarme."

"Lo siento mucho, si gustas puedo…"

El chico intento levantarse pero Hiroki puso su mano en su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos.

"Debes de estar cansado por haberte dormido de esta manera, quédate así no hay problema conmigo."

"¿Hi-Hiro-san? ¿Está bien? ¿Está seguro de esto?"

"¿Quisieras callarte y disfrutar del momento de vez en cuando?"

El maestro tomo de nuevo su libro para tratar de cubrir su sonrojo. Nowaki sonrió y giro de nuevo para mirar la televisión, el control estaba en la mesita frente a él así que alargo la mano para tomarlo y cambiar el canal.

"¿Piensas quedarte así toda la tarde?"

"Si."

"¿Qué vamos a cenar?"

"Podemos pedir algo a domicilio."

"…Solamente si tu invitas."

Nowaki pudo disfrutar de una cálida tarde recostado en las piernas de su amado mientras que Hiroki prometió jamás volver a prestarse para "ese tipo de cosas tan vergonzosas." Las malas lenguas dicen que un par de semanas después…el médico presumía de la escena repetida ante su sempai en el hospital mientras que el maestro prometió comprar cojines para el sofá.

.

.

.

Aww me gusto mucho este jeje en cuanto tuve la idea, la adore. Aquí comienza mi nuevo proyecto que será una serie de drabbles con el tema principal de las diferentes situaciones que pueden suceder diariamente por la tarde. Dependiendo de cómo surjan las ideas irán saliendo los capítulos con diferentes pairings.

Criticas, comentarios y sugerencias favor de anotarlas en el botoncito "Review this chapter". Por cierto, también se aceptan peticiones así que…si tienes alguna díganmela y prometo cumplirla =3


	2. Chapter 2

"Por la tarde"

Serie de drabbles de la serie Junjou Romantica

La serie pertenece a la autora Nakamura Shungiku, solamente pido prestados los personajes para entretenernos de vez en cuando.

Cs-cambio de escena-cS

Pt-paso de tiempo-pT

Pairing: UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki MiyagixShinobu

~Romantica~

.

Misaki termino de lavar los platos y subió a su cuarto. Cuando llego se dejo caer sobre su cama y cerró los ojos empezando a respirar despacio relajándose. Después de unos minutos dio un gran suspiro y abrió los ojos volteando a ver a su mochila, la cual estaba a un lado de él. La abrió y saco una libreta pequeña en donde escribía las tareas de la semana, leyó lo que había escrito y después tiro la mochila a cualquier lugar de la cama.

Tenía que hacer una pequeña investigación así que se levanto. Usagi tenía los libros que necesitaba en su oficina. Pensó en investigar primero en la computadora pero sabía que se tardaría más así que tomo otro cuaderno, una pluma y salió del cuarto.

CscS

El chico revisaba los estantes llenos de libros mientras el escritor revisaba unas hojas. Misaki había pedido al escritor poder el poder hacer su tarea ahí y él acepto gustoso diciéndole que no necesitaba ese pretexto para estar juntos.

"¡Aja! Ese es el que necesito."

Tomo un libro del estante y se sentó en el sillón para empezar a leer. Usagi cargo su laptop y se sentó al lado del chico acariciando sus cabellos. Misaki se sonrojo un poco pero siguió leyendo y después de unos minutos se recargo en el escritor apoyándose en él.

PtpT

Ya tenía más de la mitad de la investigación lista así que decidió bajar la pluma un rato. Escuchaba el sonido del tecleo y percibía el olor a tabaco del escritor.

"Ojala mañana…también beba hacer una investigación."

.

.

.

Pequeño pero bonito, o bueno así lo sentí yo. Creo que Misaki prefiere dejarle al escritor su propio lugar para hacer su trabajo así que el hecho de haber ido a…molestarlo a su lugar de trabajo no fue algo que a él le hubiera gustado mucho. Pero como siempre, desea que se repita aunque jamás lo acepte.

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

"Por la tarde"

Serie de drabbles de la serie Junjou Romantica

La serie pertenece a la autora Nakamura Shungiku, solamente pido prestados los personajes para entretenernos de vez en cuando.

Pairing: UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki MiyagixShinobu

~Romantica~

.

Dio clic por última vez al botón de "Guardar" del programa y después suspiró. Tomo su taza de café para darle un sorbo y se dio cuenta que estaba vacía así que se levanto del asiento y se dirigió escaleras abajo para prepararse otra. Una vez que estuvo lista se sentó en el sillón y volteo a ver hacia el reloj. En menos de una hora Misaki llegaría. Suspiro de nuevo y dejo la taza en la mesa para recostarse en su enorme Suzuki viendo hacia el techo. Cerró los ojos, sentía como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarle así que decidió dormir un poco.

Sin embargo despertó unos minutos después escuchando como alguien golpeaba platos y el dolor en su cabeza había empeorado. Quería abrir los ojos pero no podía y empezaba a sentir mucho calor. Sin embargo el calor empezó a disminuir poco a poco y fue relajándose.

Por fin pudo abrir los ojos. Frente a él, Misaki estaba sentado leyendo un libro y tenía un cuaderno abierto con la pluma sobre las hojas.

"¿Misaki?"

"Usagi-san, por fin despiertas."

El chico dejo el libro en la mesa y se levanto para llegar frente a él, al hacerlo se hinco y puso una mano sobre su frente. Usagi se extraño por aquella actitud del chico y después vio como quitaba la toalla que tenía en su frente, la sumergía en un recipiente con agua fría y la ponía de nuevo sobre él.

"Creo que la fiebre por fin está bajando."

"¿Fiebre?"

"Te he dicho muchas veces que debes cuides de tu salud Usagi-san, cuando llegue estabas ardiendo en fiebre y diciendo cosas extrañas."

"Oh…Eso explica porque me dolía tanto la cabeza."

El chico se levanto de nuevo y camino a la cocina. Usami se sentó en el sillón y vio que el chico regresaba con un plato de sopa caliente.

"Come esto, te hará bien."

Usami vio la cara del chico y sonrió.

"Me siento un poco débil Misaki, tendrás que dármela tú."

El chico frunció el ceño pero tomo la cuchara, la sumergió en el plato y después de enfriarla un poco el contenido llevo la cuchara a los labios del escritor para que la probara.

"N-no te acostumbres…solo lo hago porque estás enfermo."

"¿Serás mi enfermero personal todo el día?"

"Urg…s-solo por hoy."

"Entonces, quiero un baño."

Para Usami Akihiko, el estar enfermo era un estado temporal y cotidiano en su vida como escritor aunque eso no evitaba que lo odiara. Sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de que no era tan malo como pensaba.

.

.

.

Realmente este no era el que se suponía saldría, era tiempo de Terrorist pero Shinobu me está causando un poco de problemas jeje.

Otra razón por la cual escribí este drabble fue por una experiencia personal ya que estuve enferma estas 2 semanas y realmente es horrible -.- aunque creo que tener a alguien que nos cuide en esos momentos de debilidad no está para nada mal.

Espero les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente. Muchas gracias por los reviews y si no es mucha molestia… ¡dejen más, onegai!


	4. Chapter 4

"Por la tarde"

Serie de drabbles de la serie Junjou Romantica

La serie pertenece a la autora Nakamura Shungiku, solamente pido prestados los personajes para entretenernos de vez en cuando.

Pairing: UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki MiyagixShinobu

~Terrorist~

.

Se sentía fatal, en todo el día no había podido dejar de pensar en eso. Ayer por la noche había decidido ir a casa de su familia para ir a cenar y su hermana se encontraba ahí también. Su padre empezó a hablar con la mujer recordándole que hacia algunos años ese día la había entregado al altar. Shinobu estuvo visiblemente enojado durante la conversación e incluso trato de cambiar de tema pero al parecer su padre estaba más interesando en hacerle ver a su hija lo bueno que era su ex marido y que no estaría mal darle otra oportunidad.

Dio una patada al suelo, de verdad que odiaba recordar esa platica sin sentido. Alzó la mirada viendo u decidió entrar al Konbini. Compro algo para comer ese día y camino hacia su edificio. Una vez que llego a su piso, antes de abrir la puerta de su departamento volteo hacia enfrente y dio un enorme suspiro. Una vez que entro a su departamento, se quito sus zapatos y aventó su mochila al sillón.

"Auch. Bienvenido a casa."

Se quedo quieto y volteo hacia el sonido. Miyagi Yoh estaba sentado con el periódico en las piernas y su mochila en sus brazos.

"Que gran bienvenida."

"¿Miyagi, que haces aquí?"

"Primero dices que quieres que venga a visitarte y cuando lo hago me golpeas con tu mochila. Mira que sabes dar señales contradictorias muchacho."

El chico empezó a sonrojarse y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la imagen de la boda vino de nuevo a su mente. Miyagi se levanto y le dijo que le prepararía algo de comer, pero el chico ni siquiera se movió.

"¿Sabes…que fecha fue ayer?"

"¿Ayer?...hun, ¿martes?"

"¡Miyagi! Estoy hablando en serio."

El maestro dejo la cacerola en la mesa y camino hacia el chico, puso su mano en su cabeza y le desordeno el cabello de manera cariñosa.

"¿Te gustaría que recordara esa fecha como algo especial?"

"…no."

"Entonces no tiene importancia."

Miyagi regreso a su tarea, sin embargo no pudo dar otro paso porque el chico ya estaba colgado de su espalda. El maestro se sonrojo un poco y dejo de nuevo la cacerola en la mesa de nuevo. Volteo al chico frente a él y después de limpiar sus lágrimas lo beso de nuevo.

No importa la fecha, la hora, ni el lugar. Lo único que importa es que están juntos ahora.

.

.

.

¡Por fin terrorist! Me siento feliz conmigo misma por, finalmente, haber escrito algo sobre Shinobu-chin. Siento que es el más sensible de todos, aunque quiere no aparentarlo. Por eso es un personaje que me sigue fascinando. En sí, adoro a todos los personajes de Junjou Romantica y ni que decir de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, cuya segunda temporada ya salió y disfruto gracias a Aino Fansub :3

Esos es todo por ahora, espero les siga gustando mi serie de drabbles que espero sigan aumentando. ¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

"Por la tarde"

Serie de drabbles de la serie Junjou Romantica

La serie pertenece a la autora Nakamura Shungiku, solamente pido prestados los personajes para entretenernos de vez en cuando.

Pairing: UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki MiyagixShinobu

~Romantica~

.

El gran escritor Usagi entro a su residencia después de una aburrida y tediosa junta de trabajo. Se sentó en el sillón a un lado de Suzuki y decidió dar un vistazo a su alrededor mientras desabrochaba su corbata. No vio al chico que buscaba por ningún lado así que pensó que tal vez abría salido. Se levanto y camino escaleras arriba, dormiría hasta que fuera el siguiente día para reponer energías…o hasta que el chico llegara a proporcionarle dichas energías.

Antes de entrar a su recamara escucho algo de ruido en el cuarto de baño así que camino hacia la puerta, no tenía el seguro puesto así que decidió entrar. Misaki estaba en la tina de baño con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del agua caliente. Usami sonrió y camino hasta el chico sin que este lo escuchara.

"Hun…Usagi-san está tardando mucho. ¿Qué puedo hacerle de cenar? Como no quería ir a la junta lo más probable es que regrese cansado y quiera que le proporcione energías o algo por el estilo."- el chico tomo el jabón y lo movió entre sus manos para hacer un poco de espuma.- "debería de prepararle alguna de sus comidas favoritas."

"Quiero tortilla."

"No, ayer cenamos tortilla. Sé que a Usagi-san le gusta mucho pero… ¿¡Eeeeh!"

El chico se levanto rápidamente y volteo hacia atrás de él para toparse con el escritor. Usagi le dio una pequeña sonrisa al chico y después recorrió su cuerpo con su mirada. Misaki noto la mirada del escritor y de inmediato entro de nuevo a la tina tratando de cubrirse con la espuma.

"U-Usagi-san, no te escuche entrar."

"Me di cuenta."- el escritor camino hacia la tina y se hinco.- "estabas muy ocupado pensando en mi."

El chico se sonrojo fuertemente y desvió la mirada. Después sintió como las manos des escritor se ponían en sus hombros masajeándolo.

"Yo no estaba pensando en ti, baka... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Te ayudare a limpiar tu espalda."

El chico sentía como el escritor frotaba el jabón en su espalda y sin querer empezó a relajarse.

"Pensé que regresarías cansado del trabajo."

"Estar contigo me da energía."

El sonrojo del chico regreso y antes de que pudiera decir algo el escritor ya lo estaba besando. Finalmente terminaron de bañarse, el escritor fue el causante de volver a "ensuciar" al chico. Misaki suspiro y camino hacia la cocina resignándose a cocinar de nuevo tortilla para su ya no tan cansado escritor.

.

.

.

Siempre he pensado que esta es una escena que debe pasar muy de vez en cuando en la residencia Usami, aunque aún no se nos ha brindado. Por lo tanto mi mente divago y esto fue lo que salió :D ¡Muchas gracias a tods quienes siguen mis escritos! De verdad que el ver que les gusta es lo que más me anima a seguir.

Es por eso que quiero decirles que iniciare de nuevo con una historia larga. Estoy emocionada con este proyecto y de verdad quiero que la historia salga bien, por eso me la he pasado re escribiendo el primer capítulo varias veces. Pero al parecer ya me puse de acuerdo conmigo misma y todo pinta bien. Por eso, y si así lo desean, esperen mi siguiente historia larga :D.

¿Reviews?

PD. Creo que estos drabbles son cada vez más largos…


	6. Chapter 6

.

"Por la tarde"

Serie de drabbles de la serie Junjou Romantica

La serie pertenece a la autora Nakamura Shungiku, solamente pido prestados los personajes para entretenernos de vez en cuando.

Pairing: UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki MiyagixShinobu

~Egoist~

.

Había algo que Kamijou Hiroki odiaba más que a su molesto compañero de trabajo, más que ser usado como referencia para libros ridículos y sin sentido e incluso más que sus alumnos mandando mensajes en su clase. Más que a todo eso, odiaba el calor. Detestaba estar todo el día sintiendo ese calor abrazador y más cuando tenía que usar un traje para ir a la escuela. En una ocasión Miyagi le sugirió hacer un "viernes casual" para ir ambos con ropa normal a la universidad, pero Hiroki detestaba la idea de presentarse tan desalineado frente a sus alumnos. ¡Él era un maestro, debía de poner el ejemplo! Además en la universidad tenían aire acondicionado en su oficina, el verdadero problema era ir a los salones de clase.

Cuando por fin terminaba la clase y podía regresar al salón todo estaba bien, sin embargo a la hora de salida su suplicio regresaba .Para cuando llegaba a su departamento estaba cubierto de sudor y lanzaba palabrotas a diestra y siniestra. Tomaba un baño, con agua fría, y después se refrescaba con una bebida llena de hielos.

"No es suficiente."

Camino hacia el balcón y abrió la puerta. Había decidido, gracias a la cuenta de luz del mes anterior, que usarían el aire acondicionado lo menos posible. A pesar de estar vestido con una camisa holgada y unas bermudas aun sentía mucho calor. Termino su vaso y camino hacia el dormitorio. El cabello lo molestaba mucho y tenía que acomodarlo de alguna manera.

Fue al tocador y abrió uno de los cajones sacando un par de ligas pequeñas y unos broches color negro. Como broma de mal gusto, Miyagi se los había regalado…Ahora que le piensa, pasa demasiado tiempo con su compañero de trabajo.

"Al menos ahora si me dio algo útil."

Se paro en frente del espejo y con sus manos recogió su cabello en una coleta corta. Aun le quedaban algunos cabellos rebeldes que habían escapado de la liga y con los broches trato de acomodarlos. Cuando termino se detuvo a verse en el espejo. La coleta que se había hecho se escondía atrás de su cuello pero cumplía con su trabajo de detener su cabello y los broches, completamente negros, habían ayudado a mantener su fleco atrás de su cara. Se veía…extraño.

"No importa, solamente es para el calor y nadie me vera aquí."

Sonrojado, salió de la habitación y regreso a la sala. De la ventana abierta entraba un poco de aire fresco y empezó a abanicarse lentamente con unas hojas. Relleno su vaso de nuevo y empezó a masticar un hielo. En eso escucho la puerta y al voltear se encontró con el médico parado en la cocina.

"Hiro-san…"

"No sabia que ibas a llegar temprano hoy."

El maestro tomo de nuevo su bebida y le dio un sorbo. Aun sudaba un poco y gracias a que su cabello estaba recogido sentía como las gotas saladas bajaban lentamente por su cuello. Nowaki, por su parte, no supo que decir.

Llegaba cansado de su turno en el hospital, había hecho mucho calor así que pensó que seria una buena idea darse una ducha con su novio pero no pensó que recibiría esa bienvenida. Frente a él tenía a un Hiroki con el cabello agarrado de una forma endemoniadamente sensual, el sudor bajaba por su cuello de manera tentadora y a causa del calor sus mejillas estaban coloreadas. Una invitación indirecta a abalanzarse sobre él. Hiroki se dio cuenta de la mirada del medico y se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón.

"No me mires así… tenia mucho calor y mi cabello solo lo aumentaba."- Nowaki no respondió, sino que camino un poco y se quito la mochila para ponerla en el sillón.-"sé que me veo raro… ¡deja de verme!"

Finalmente el médico llego a su lado y lo atrapo entre sus brazos. Por eso adoraba el frio, nunca era necesario usar poca ropa que causara algún ataque por parte de su novio. Además si tenía frío sabía perfectamente bien quien podía calentarlo.

.

.

.

Mou Hiro-san siempre acaba siendo atacado por Nowaki…aunque pienso que el inconscientemente consciente lo obliga kukuku~

Waaa de verdad que hace mucho calor últimamente pero ni modo, para eso esta el ventilador…aunque creo que gracias a eso me estoy enfermando.

¿Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

"Por la tarde"

Serie de drabbles de la serie Junjou Romantica

La serie pertenece a la autora Nakamura Shungiku, solamente pido prestados los personajes para entretenernos de vez en cuando.

Pairing: UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki MiyagixShinobu

~Romantica~

*Este no es un drabble, ya que es un poco más largo. Digamos que este es Por la tarde/noche, espero les guste.

.

Misaki estaba preparando algunas botanas mientras Usami y Aikawa hablaban en la sala. Cuando terminaran de revisar el manuscrito iban a ponerse a ver unas películas que la chica trajo. El chico estaba realmente ilusionado ya que había estado estresado por tareas y exámenes escolares.

"¿Ya esta listo?"

La chica se acercó hacia el sonriente chico que sacaba una bolsa del microondas.

"Tengo listas las palomitas, una bolsa de papas sabor a cebolla y especias para Usagi-san y las bebidas están en el refrigerador."

"Perfecto ya solo nos queda sentarnos a-"

El sonido de su celular la interrumpió, le pidió a Misaki que la esperara y camino hacia el comedor. El estudiante puso las palomitas en un recipiente, Usagi se acercó a recoger el recipiente y llevarlo a la mesa mientras comía algunas.

"¡No! Te digo que no... No me importa... Pídeselo a Hime... No... No... Porque ya tengo un compromiso... Isaka no me hagas esto... ¡Eres un-!"

La chica se interrumpió antes de decir algo. Misaki la observaba asustado mientras Usagi volvía a intentar encender su cigarrillo. El chico se acercó a ella mientras cerraba el aparato y volteaba a verlo visiblemente molesta.

"Tengo que irme, Isaka necesita que le ayude a hacer algo del trabajo."-molesta, aventó el celular al fondo de su bolsa.-"Disculpa Misaki-kun y ya teníamos listo todo."

"No hay problema Aikawa-san otro día podremos ver la película."

"¿No habías dicho que la habías alquilado solo por un día?"-Usagi se incluyo a la conversación hablando desde el sillón.

"Tienes razón…"-la mujer volteo a verlo a ambos y después sonrió.-"¡Ya se! Véanla ustedes y la regresan a la tienda mañana."

"No podemos hacer eso, Aikawa-san la rento."

"Muchas gracias, ahora vete para poder ver la película."

"¡No seas grosero Usagi-san!"

El hombre se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina para sacar un refresco del refrigerador. La mujer tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la salida seguida de Misaki.

"No te preocupes Misaki-kun, ustedes disfruten de la tarde viendo la película y después me la recomiendas."-se disculpo mientras abría la puerta.-"Solamente dile al sensei que no olvide que vendré a recoger el manuscrito pasado mañana."

Misaki asintió y una vez que la mujer salió cerró la puerta. Ver una película con Usagi era algo que nunca había hecho. Le gustaba la idea, sería como ir al cine juntos. Como…una cita. Sacudió su cabeza y regreso a la habitación.

Tenían todo listo, las cortinas corridas para evitar que entrara la luz del exterior, las botanas y bebidas en la mesa frente a ellos y se habían acomodado en el sillón. Misaki abrió la caja viendo un CD completamente negro con letras en rojo como si fueran gotas de algo.

"U-Usagi-san… ¿Qué película rento Aikawa-san?"

"No estoy seguro pero dijo algo sobre no poder dormir en la noche."

El maestro avanzo hacia la televisión y puso la película. Presiono el control dándole "PLAY" en el menú.

Después de 20 minutos de la película, Misaki se encontraba completamente pegado al escritor. Este se aprovechaba para poner su mano en cualquier lugar del cuerpo del chico sin que este dijera nada. Cuando la película termino, el chico tenía agarrado al escritor del brazo fuertemente. Para Usagi, el entretenimiento había terminado desde hace media hora. Cuando algo pasaba en la película, el chico apretaba aun más fuerte su brazo y se rehusaba a soltarlo.

Usagi se levanto a recoger el CD y ponerlo en la caja, Misaki se levanto rápidamente a encender las luces.

"¿Estas asustado Misaki?"

"¡C-claro que no!"-el chico se sonrojo.-"Es que esta muy oscuro y podemos caernos si intentamos caminar."

El chico hizo un ademan de ir hacia la cocina pero las luces se apagaron repentinamente. Usagi se sorprendió un poco y después escucho un golpe.

"¡Usagi-san! ¿Dónde estas?"

"¿Misaki?".- camino hacia donde recordaba que estaba el chico con las manos alzadas frente a él.-"¿Dónde estas?"

"¡Usagi-san!"

Finalmente sus manos se encontraron y el estudiante se abrazó contra el escritor con fuerza. Palpo su cuerpo tratando de ver si había algún golpe o algo pero no sintió nada.

"¿Te paso algo Misaki?"

"No… solo…me asuste por el apagón."-se separo del escritor pero lo agarro fuertemente de su manga.-"En la cocina tenemos un par de velas ¿verdad?"

"Vamos por ellas."

El maestro camino pero el chico lo entorpecía un poco. Quito el agarre de su manga y después lo tomo de la mano. Caminaron hacia la cocina y ayudados con la luz de sus celulares encontraron las velas y las encendieron.

"Esto me recuerda a una escena de la película."-dijo el escritor sin pensarlo y sintió como el chico temblaba un poco.

"¿A-ah si? No lo recuerdo jeje."

Corrieron las cortinas para que entrara la luz de afuera pero se dieron cuenta de que ya era de noche. Llamaron al conserje para preguntar por las luces y él les dijo que alguien había cortado mal los cables así que tardarían en arreglar la luz.

"Pues ya es un poco tarde, la mejor opción es irnos a dormir. De todas maneras no creo que solucionen, por ahora, el problema de la luz."

"P-p-pero podríamos hacer algo para mater el tiempo antes de que nos de sueño."

"Yo se de una actividad que te dará mucho sueño Misaki."-el escritor lo acerco a él y le acaricio el cabello.-"Pero será para otro momento, solo quiero recostarme y descansar un rato."

El escritor tomo una de las velas y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación. Misaki tomo la otra vela y lo siguió. Usami entró a su cuarto mientras el chico se quedo parado en la puerta. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado por la película que habían visto. Sabía que era una película, que ningún asesino intentaría matarlo pero aun así tenía miedo.

"¿Misaki?"-el escritor se acercó a él.-"¿Quieres dormir conmigo?"

"…"-el chico solamente agacho la cabeza.

Usagi sonrió, lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a entrar a la habitación.

Tenía la historia perfecta para el siguiente capitulo de su novela BL, ya se lo agradecería a Aikawa después.

.

.

.

Me gustó la idea de un Misaki asustado, yo también suelo ser un poco asustadiza. En fin, la idea vino después de que vi una película de miedo. A pesar de que me asustan las películas de miedo suelo ver muchas ¿Por qué será?

Espero les guste, ¿Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

"Por la tarde"

Serie de drabbles de la serie Junjou Romantica

La serie pertenece a la autora Nakamura Shungiku, solamente pido prestados los personajes para entretenernos de vez en cuando.

Pairing: UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki MiyagixShinobu

~Terrorist~

.

Miyagi entró a su departamento suspirando. Había sido un día largo en la universidad ya que se acercaban los exámenes, tenía que pensar en un trabajo final y empezar a hacer el examen. Ese semestre había estudiado sobre poemas y no estaba seguro de que pedirles como trabajo.

Observo con cuidado el lugar intentando encontrar a su compañero de cuarto y actual novio pero no había rastro de él. Se encogió de hombros y camino hacía el sillón para dejar sus cosas en el pero vio a alguien acostado ahí. Shinobu dormía tranquilamente, el maestro sonrió y dejó sus cosas en el suelo para después caminar a la cocina y encontrar la comida que le había hecho. Sin mucho ánimo la probó sorprendiéndose de encontrarla con un sabor tolerable. No cabía duda que el chico mejoraba. Tomó un tenedor y se sentó en el sillón frente al chico.

"Amor, hagamos cuentas. A mi edad no es posible engañar…"-lo observo fijamente.-"Amor, desde aquel día todo fue más sencillo…"

"Hum… ¿Miyagi?"-abrió poco a poco los ojos encontrándolo frente a él.

"Hola Shinobu-chin."

El chico sonrió y le dijo con una mirada que se sentará a su lado. Así lo hizo y mientras él terminaba de comer, el estudiante se acomodaba recargado a su lado y tomando su libreta de la escuela.

Sin darse cuenta había empezado a recitar el poema y de esa manera lo harían sus alumnos. Un poema para la persona que amaran.

.

.

.

Es un drabble chiquito pero me emocione al escribirlo. Siento que esta pareja se acostumbrará rápidamente a estar juntos todo el tiempo y que lo harán de manera natural.

Este drabble tendrá segunda parte, espero que les guste.


	9. Chapter 9

.

"Por la tarde"

Serie de drabbles de la serie Junjou Romantica

La serie pertenece a la autora Nakamura Shungiku, solamente pido prestados los personajes para entretenernos de vez en cuando.

Pairing: UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki MiyagixShinobu

~Egoist~

.

"Si…está bien, ya te lo dije…yo si cumplo mis promesas… ¡Esta bien!...No te firmare nada, tendrás que confiar en mi… ¡Arg! Ya dime de una buena vez, ¿sí o no?"

La puerta del departamento se abrió y se cerró. Nowaki entró viendo al maestro pegado al teléfono y prácticamente gritando. Se movía mucho y parecía molesto pero al mismo tiempo estaba sonriendo.

"Perfecto entonces mañana te veo… Si sí, gracias Gran Akihiko-sensei…Adiós."

Colgó el teléfono y sonrió. El médico se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Todo bien Hiro-san?"

"Urg… Akihiko y sus cosas cuando le pido favores."-el maestro negó con la cabeza.-"Mañana tienes tiempo libre ¿verdad?"

"Si, saldré temprano."

"Muy bien entonces me esperas en la entrada del hospital."

"¿Eh?"

"A las dos en punto."

El maestro se levantó y entró a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Nowaki terminó por fin su turno. Por más que había intentado preguntarle al maestro este no le había respondido nada. Salió del edificio y vio a un auto deportivo rojo estacionado afuera. La puerta del piloto se abrió y Hiroki bajo con unos lentes de Sol.

"¿Hiro-san?"

El maestro sonrió y le indicó con un movimiento de la cabeza que subiera al automóvil.

"No sabía que manejaras Hiro-san."

"Tengo mi licencia pero no tengo auto. Habías dicho que te gustaría dar un paseo…"-aunque tenía la vista en el camino y los lentes cubrían parte de su cara podía ver visiblemente su sonrojo.

"Si, muchas gracias Hiro-san."

"N-no…yo también quería…"

Dieron un paseo tranquilo en el auto, viajaron un rato por la ciudad y también por la playa. Se detuvieron ahí a comer. Al caer la noche regresaron al departamento y el médico le agradeció de una manera en la que solamente él podía hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, Hiroki no pudo regresarle el coche a temprano a Akihiko, como habían quedado. Tenía un fuerte dolor en la cadera.

.

.

.

¡Qué bonito! Creo que esa es una de las cosas que deseo hacer con alguien especial x3

En fin, espero les guste. Esta cortito pero bonito. ¿Ven que Hiro-san también hace cosas lindas por su Nowaki? w


	10. Chapter 10

.

"Por la tarde"

Serie de drabbles de la serie Junjou Romantica

La serie pertenece a la autora Nakamura Shungiku, solamente pido prestados los personajes para entretenernos de vez en cuando.

Pairing: UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki MiyagixShinobu

~Egoist~

.

"De verdad que no comprendo cómo puede gustarle esto."

Hiroki se observaba frente al espejo. Llevaba puesto un delantal y debajo de el sus boxers únicamente. Sabía que Nowaki quería verlo de esa manera, una de sus pistas fue cuando el médico le regalo esa prende. Pero no entendía cómo podía gustarle verle así.

Se movía en el espejo pero no entendía el atractivo de eso. Suspiro y empezó a desabrocharse.

"Ni siquiera creo que se pueda cocinar con esto puesto. Es seguro que no protege de nada."

Se quedó quito unos minutos pensando. Nowaki no regresaría temprano y de todas maneras quería prepararse algo de comer. Salió del cuarto con el delantal puesto y camino a la cocina. Aun no sabía que cocinar así que se paseó un rato entre el refrigerador y la alacena. Finalmente se decidió y se acercó a la estufa para encenderla. Llevaba un par de minutos cocinando cuando noto que estaba sudando, se sentía más caliente de lo normal al estar cerca del fuego con tan poca ropa.

"Esto es demasiado improductivo."

Finalmente termino y apago la estufa, puso la comida en un plato y después se volteo para sentarse en la mesa. Nowaki estaba sentado ahí sonriendo enormemente.

"¿¡-Qu-que haces aquí!? ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?"-camino hacia atrás por reflejo.

"Yo estaba sentado en la sala cuando entraste con ese delantal."

Hiroki volteo hacia abajo descubriendo que se parecía como si estuviera desnudo. Nowaki se levantó lentamente y se acercó a él.

"Pensé que querías darme una sorpresa Hiro-san."

"No yo…solo quería ver… ¡nada!"-Hiroki dejó el plato en la mesa e intento huir.

Pero Nowaki lo tomo de la mano atrayéndolo a él. Rápidamente Hiroki supo por que el médico quería que lo usara. Fácil acceso.

"No Nowaki, en la cocina no."

"Uhm jum."

El médico lo ignoro y comenzó a pasear su mano por todo su cuerpo.

Horas después, el pobre delantal yacía roto en el bote de basura, Hiroki estaba acostado en la cama y Nowaki viendo una revista de compras. Ya había separado otras 3 prendas de diferentes colores y apenas iba a la mitad.

.

.

.

Je je je basado en los pensamientos extraños de nuestro querido médico :3

El siguiente no iba a ser de Egoist pero bueno, me gustó mucho la idea. Creo que tiene algo que ver con que mi serie larga actual sea sobre esa pareja. Aunque pronto no será así. Les tengo una noticia: Misa-chan regresará. Una vez me decida en algunas cosas, sobre todo el título, comenzare a darle vida de nuevo ^^

Espero les guste el drabble, ¡muchas gracias a tod s por sus reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

.

"Por la tarde"

Serie de drabbles de la serie Junjou Romantica

La serie pertenece a la autora Nakamura Shungiku, solamente pido prestados los personajes para entretenernos de vez en cuando.

Pairing: UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki MiyagixShinobu

~Terrorist~

.

Shinobu estaba sentado en el sillón de la oficina de Miyagi. Había acordado que lo vería ahí terminando sus clases para ir a comer juntos. Había estado parado hace un momento y ahora estaba sentado y hace un par de minutos había sido al revés. No le gustaba estar en ese lugar sin él ya que sentía que en cualquier momento su compañero de trabajo aparecería. No le agradaba Kamijou, no lo había tratado tampoco pero simplemente no le agradaba.

La puerta se abrió dejando que un castaño entrara.

"_Hablando del Rey de roma…"_

"Shinobu, dice que ya no tarde se entretuvo con el profesor Ryuga."

Él asintió y se levantó de nuevo incómodo. Paseo su mirada por el escritorio del maestro y vio como el otro le dejaba una hoja ahí. Sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando fijamente a la hoja.

"¿Esto?"-Kamijou movió la hoja y se acercó a él.-"Es un poema que me pidió el profesor Miyagi hace un tiempo."

Le ofreció la hoja y este la acepto.

"_Obedecí las ordenes que mi olvidado corazón me daba y apreté su cintura y reclame su boca…_

…_y cuando enciendes otra vez el fuego como el pan en la mesa así con sencillez debe estar lo que amamos._

_Amor eso me diste."_

Dio una lectura rápida y después volteo a verlo. El maestro le sonrió y se sentó en su silla mirándolo.

"Ese fue el último trabajo que les pidió a sus alumnos y él les puso un ejemplo. Un poema para la persona que aman."

Se sonrojo un poco y leyó el poema completo. Descubrió la letra del profesor rescribiendo algunas cosas y agregando otras cuantas. Al final había escrito su nombre al lado del título del poema. "_Oda al amor"_

La puerta se abrió y escucho al maestro entrar a la habitación y hablar algo con su compañero.

"Shinobu ¿Qué tienes ahí?"-se acercó a él y pudo ver como un enorme sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

Detrás de él Kamijou apareció con sus cosas en la puerta, asintió con la cabeza y salió dejándolos solos. El maestro…empezaba a agradarle.

.

.

.

El poema es de Pablo Neruda, esta es la segunda parte del capítulo 8.

Comenzando el año con un capitulo nuevo de los drabbles. Espero que todos la pasaran de maravilla y que este año esté lleno de regalos Junjou para tod s.


	12. Chapter 12

.

"Por la tarde"

Serie de drabbles de la serie Junjou Romantica

La serie pertenece a la autora Nakamura Shungiku, solamente pido prestados los personajes para entretenernos de vez en cuando.

Pairing: UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki MiyagixShinobu

~Romantica~

.

Su vergüenza solamente era superada por su enojo. Y la peor parte es que no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación. Estaba en un supermercado de compras con Usami, pero él no estaba caminando. El escritor pensó que necesitaba descansar y lo sentó en el carrito como los niños pequeños impidiéndole el poder caminar libremente. Estaba sentado en la parte de adentro pero necesitaba ayuda para poder salir, ayuda a la cual su novio se negaba a darle. Y la gente a su alrededor mejor lo evitaban rápidamente. Uno de los encargados les pidió que no jugaran de esa manera pero después de que el famoso escritor le diera un saludo de manos con un billete entre ellas decidió dejarles hacer lo que quisieran.

"U-Usagi-san de verdad me gustaría que me saques de aquí."

"No, eres un producto que quiero disfrutar más tarde."-reviso uno de los estantes y se lo dio para que lo llevaran.-"Una edición especial."-le cerro un ojo y después regreso a observar los demás productos.

Misaki suspiro mientras era arrastrado por la tienda. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que los productos que elegía eran los correctos y no como las primeras veces que iban juntos de compras. Llegaron a un pasillo, el mayor lo acomodo en la orilla y después de acariciar su cabello lo dejo para tomar unas cosas.

El escritor agarraba en automático varias cosas que sabía el chico llevaría. Hasta que se detuvo al llevar un vegetal que odiaba y sin embargo siempre compraban. El castaño sabía cocinar de una manera tan especial para él que aunque no fuera fanático de ese alimento, lo devoraba hambriento. Se dio la vuelta y lo observo. Aquel muchacho más joven que él, torpe, enojón, paciente, que no le gusta dar molestias, había ganado su corazón por completo. Nunca pensó que eso pasaría y cuando lo conoció la primera vez supo que ese mocoso no podría enseñarle nada.

"Usagi-san…por favor, me están viendo raro."

Se veía tan lindo avergonzado. Sonrió y dejo las cosas entre sus piernas, lo palmeo en la cabeza y tomo el carrito para avanzar. No cabía duda de cuanto lo amaba, que no podía vivir sin él y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por su amor.

"¡Usagi-san! Ya, es en serio."

Pero sobre todo amaba verlo de diferentes maneras: emocionado, avergonzado, excitado y enojado. Y más si era él el causante de esto.

.

.

.

Lo primero que quiero hacer después de escribir el drabble es darles las gracias a todos quienes me han dejado un maravilloso review. No he podido responderlos pero les agradezco mucho el que me digan lo que opinan de estos pequeños relatos. Y también a los lectores silenciosos que gustan de leer mis pequeñas historias. Espero que a todos les sigan gustando.

Si alguien quisiera ver una situación en específico o tiene una idea que le gustaría comportarme, háganlo por favor.


	13. Chapter 13

.

"Por la tarde"

Serie de drabbles de la serie Junjou Romantica

La serie pertenece a la autora Nakamura Shungiku, solamente pido prestados los personajes para entretenernos de vez en cuando.

Pairing: UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki MiyagixShinobu

~Terrorist~

.

Encendió su 3er cigarrillo de la tarde. Miyagi estaba sentado en la cocina del departamento, ya se había movido por cuarta vez. Estaba inquieto desde que había llegado a casa y para su desgracia esa inquietud tenía nombre: Shinobu. Shinobu, Shinobu, Shinobu. ¿A dónde se había metido? Usualmente se encontraba en casa a esa hora pero este día no estaba y ya había enviado varios mensajes a su celular sin obtener respuesta. Sabía que sería más fácil llamarlo pero se resistía a hacerlo. Podría estar muy ocupado y por eso aún no había podido contestarle.

Encendió la televisión para distraerse un poco y cambio entre los canales. Dejó en alguno sin darse cuenta y se sirvió algo para tomar.

"Esta pequeña encuesta demuestra que la nueva generación prefiere pasar más tiempo afuera de sus casas disfrutando con amigos y compañeros de la escuela."

Escucho la voz de una mujer y volteo. Se encontraba entrevistando a varios transeúntes, todos ellos jóvenes. La mayoría verificaba lo que había dicho esta y hacían señas raras a la cámara. ¿Y si Shinobu estaba afuera con sus amigos? Probablemente fue a comer con ellos y olvido llamarle por teléfono…O… ¿Y si no quería decirle que estaba haciendo? ¿Si estaba haciendo algo que no debía y deliberadamente lo ocultaba?

"…"-tomó el teléfono en el contacto del chico.-"Me estoy volviendo paranoico, él es un chico de bien. Probablemente solo esta con sus amigos."-se sentó en el sillón apagando la televisión.-"Con sus amigos…que pueden ser chicas también…o chicos…"

Qué demonios le estaba pasando ¿acaso estaba celoso?... Si, lo estaba y punto final. Debía marcarle para saber que pasaba antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Presiono el botón y se llevó el aparato a la oreja. Después de unos segundos entro la llamada.

"Miyagi…"

"H-Hola Shinobu-chin…este…ya es algo tarde, ¿no? ¿Dónde estás?"

"Fui a hacer algunas cosas."

"Oh ya veo…te mande algunos mensajes."

"Si, los vi."

"¿Haa? ¿Los viste?".-se molestó un poco.-"¿Y por qué no los contestaste?"

"¿Por qué no me llamabas?"

"Bueno porque…porque…podrías haber estado ocupado…"

Escucho su torpe excusa y como el chico se quedaba callado. Unos segundos después oyó una risita.-"Tú sabes que nunca estaré ocupado para ti."-podía sentirlo sonrojarse.-"D-De vez en cuando debes de llamarme tú, no todo debo hacerlo yo."

"…ja ja ja tienes razón, lo siento. ¿Ya vienes para acá?"

"Si, en unos minutos llegó."

Su novio era demandante pero tímido al mismo tiempo. Nunca sabía que era lo que quería y nunca le exigía de más salvo que lo quisiera todo el tiempo y pensará únicamente en él. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo lo que le pedía.

.

.

.

Disfrute escribiendo esta pequeña escena. Creo que me proyecte un poco en este capítulo…bueno, ni modo. No hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada, ¿verdad?

¡Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews!


End file.
